The Dilemma
by darrenaddict
Summary: Chris wants Darren. It was that simple. But he had to employ all his best moves to get Darren to realize... Or so he thought. Everything between them changed that one night before the concert and the sands of time began counting down to the inevitable. Also posted on it could happen . net RPF don't like, don't read.
1. Single Ladies

Story Notes:  
So this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice!  
I own absolutely nothing, not Chris Colfer, nor Darren, or Fox, or Glee. Everything belongs to ryan Murphy and so on and so forth so please don't sure because i own nothing!

Also Follow me on twitter darrenaddict :)  
Author's Chapter Notes:  
Hey everyone, this again, is my first fic so i apologise if its shit! Please review and tell me how im going :)

* * *

Chris looked out over the audience as the music started. It was 2012, it was the beginning of the Glee World Tour and it had kicked off in none other than Australia. The Glee hiatus, as Chris knew, was depressing the fans and Ryan Murphy thought it would be a great idea to do another tour. Yes, Chris thought, brilliant.

He was brought back to reality by the intense screaming of the fans out in the audience, Beyonce's voice rang out over Sydney's arena, and, as scripted, Chris started busting a move on the raised platform. In his periphial vision, he could see Heather and Jenna on either side of him, dancing like their lives depended on it, which they probably did if Ryan was in a bad mood and they stuffed up the dance. About halfway through the dance, Chris knew it was time. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Darren stood backstage, watching on the little tv screen in the sound room just off stage as Chris absolutely killed his Single Ladies dance. Darren hadn't seen the dance as of yet, but from what he had heard from Lea and Jenna, the fans were going to love it, and if the fans were going to love it, he'll be damned if he didn't love it as well. He watched in awe and wonder as Chris' hips started thrusting/circling/call-it-whatever-you-want-but-it-was-fucking-hot. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened in disbelief. He had heard it was good, but he didn't know it would be THIS good!

The volume of the screams coming from the crowd increased significantly as Chris continued to roll his hips and all Darren felt like doing was running into the crowd and start screaming along with them, although he knew this was just a bit impossible because he had to get ready for Cough Syrup. He felt one of Ryans assistants tap him on the shoulder and motion towards the direction of makeup and Darren walked away from the pant-tightening scene in front of him. He took the time that he had getting his make-up touched up (although he didn't know why they did it, he would just sweat it all out and then it would streak and god knows from last year, that was not a good look on Darren) to calm down.

Chris finished his dance and breathed a sigh of relief, the audience had love it and in the end he had thought to himself 'you know what, just fuck it' and gave it everything he got. Slightly limping as he walked off stage, he caught Mark's eye.  
'Dude, dont even wanna know about it okay?' and walked off before Chris could explain that the leather onesie was fucking uncomfortable and chaffing was a bitch. Sighing in mock offense, he walked towards his dressing room and toweled off quickly. He wanted to see Darren perform, he ALWAYS wanted to see Darren perform, and now that he thought of it, he really really wanted Darren to perform somewhere other than the stage, his bedroom perhaps. He could imagine the way that Darren's eyes would be focused soley on him as he slowly took off his own shirt, letting his hands travel down, over his incredibly well defined hip bone, unbuttoning the button on his pants with practised ease and fi- No, no he could not be thinking these thoughts, these very very gay thoughts about his very very straight best friend, although, to be honest, sometimes even Chris questioned Darren's sexuality. Chris was mesmerised with Darren's performance and found himself nearly in tears as he remebered the episode, when this song was playing. It had brought back some memoriea for Chris, and not only were they emotionally hard to deal with, but it had started affecting his acting. Although, he figured if he had asked Ryan, Ryan would just have assumed it was Chris getting into the scene and empathising with Max Adler's character, David Karofsky. Darren's performance ended all too soon and before he knew it, Chris was being pulled into a ginormous, sweaty slippery- oh god this is probably what sex with hi- no, straight best friend remember, straight, like a ruler, except Darren's hair is the polar opposite of straight. Shame it didnt reflect Darren's sexuality.  
Darren looked at Chris expectantly. Right, Darren had been talking, the entire time that Chris was daydreaming. Smooth Chris, he thought to himself, real smooth indeed.  
'You right?' Darren asked, still slightly out of breath.  
'Ugh, yea, just.. yep. I'm great. How was your performance?' Chris asked, very quickly changing the subject. Darren's face dropped slightly  
'You mean you weren't watching?' he asked, the disappointment seeping into his voice.  
'W-What of course I was watching! I thought you were brilliant. What I meant, you idiot, how do YOU think it went?' Wow Chris, he thought, smoother than a baby's ass today aren't you? In the background, he could hear Naya singing Love You Like A Love Song, but nothing was able to pull Chris' attention from the hazel brown eyes in front, well technically below, him. Darren looked up at him through his eyelashes, eyes slightly darker than they had been a second ago. Oh god he was really a god wasn't he. All thoughts of Darren's sexuality flew out the door as Chris shamelessley imagined Darren fucking him into the matress. He could imagine the feel of Darren's hard cock in his ass, thrusting in and out, grunts and broken moans escaped from Darren's mouth. He could imagine the whimpers and screams as Darren found his prostate. Wait, imagined, what? Who whimpered...? Oh shit, Chris thought. Now, instead of the smouldering gaze that had been fixed on Chris before, Chris found himself looking into the confused eyes of Darren as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

Fuck. Had he just whimpered. Had Darren actually heard him WHIMPER. His pants felt just a size too small after hearing that sound escape from his mouth. Darren was sure that sound alone would give him weeks if jerk-off material. He needed to cover, fast.  
'Are-are you okay?' He asked for the second time that night.  
'Yea, I just, I um.. i was going to say something but the words got stuck, you know?...' Chris trailed off, hoping Darren would know.  
'Yea, I know,' Darren smiled at Chris, lying with practised ease. Of course, Darren knew he was only doing it to try and make Chris feel better, and to change the subject because all that was happening in his mind was the constant replay of Chris' whimper. He grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him off towards his dressing room.  
'Come on! We have to change quickly, Ryan will have our balls if we dont get there in time for finale!' Darren ushered Chris inside and pulled off his own jacket and throwing it on the chair beside him.  
'Our balls, Darren, really? Our balls?' I questioned his choice of words.  
'Well he needs our heads doesnt he? You know, to sing, to make him money?' Chris slapped Darren's arm playfully. Darren pulled off his shirt and flung it to the other side of the room, reaching over and grabbing the signature blue shirt and jacket that was for the finale. He caught Chris staring at his bare torso and blushed, pulling on his clothes.

After the had both changed, they sat down on the lounge, taking the time they had now to relax and calm down. They had half an hour before finale, and they knew they should take advantage of the time because it would get away from them all too soon. Chris grabbed a diet coke from the fridge (yes, he kept coke in Darren's fridge) and collapsed on the couch next to Darren, taking a deep breath and feeling the pain slowly disappear from his feet, where it had been residing for the last hour or so he had been on stage. As usual, he and Darren sat and talked, before falling into an easy silence. Darren shuffled closer to Chris and leant his head on Chris' shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Chris rest his head on his own and sighed, taking comfort in the closeness that he and Chris shared. Not many people would tolerate his clinginess, he knew. So often Darren was told that he was too clingy and to just tone it down. But Chris had never mentioned it. Darren had always felt a need to be physically close to people, no matter who they were. There was just something about being so close to someone, and sharing that space that made it special. As he revelled in the fact that he was so lucky to find a best friend who would put up with him, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Chris' neck feeling his heartbeat on the right cheek, lips pressing into the juntion between Chris' neck and his collarbone.

As Darren nuzzled closer to Chris, he slung an arm lazily over Chris' waist. Chris had his eyes closed and was only just realising that he done so in the first place. He placed his hand on top of Darren's and felt Darren's lips on his neck, not being active or doing anything suggestive, just there, with his face pressed into Chris and to be honest, Chris was absolutely okay with the whole thing. Although, he had to admit the feeling of Darren so close made his heart beat fast. So close to his own mouth. I mean, its not like he hadn't kissed Darren before, because he had, multiple times (something he liked to tease his sister Hannah about), its just that he had never kissed Darren, as Darren. It would always be Kurt kissing Blaine and Chris had learned that he needed to accept that.

Both their musings were interupted by a sharp knock on the door and a voice calling from outside.  
'Chris, Darren, come on, finale time!' The voice was inrecognisable in their groggy sleep-addled minds but they both knew they couldnt ignore it. Stretching their limbs as they stood up and yawned, they walked towards the door and opened it, a blast of cold air hitting them. It was cold now, but they knew they would be grateful later because out there on stage, dancing, singing, acting, performing, it got fucking hot. They stood backstage, looking at each other from across the arena. Their cue was screamed out onstage and they both ran out, the biggest grins on their faces. Eventually all the cast was settled in front of everyone and the music started. As everyone sang their parts, Chris looked out and thought, how did i get so lucky?, he had his dream job, and the dream best friend. His life was complete. The screams of the hysterical crowd spurred Chris on abd he looked down at Darren, further along the line of cast members. The lights were shining brightly and the music was deafening, and Chris could feel his slightly damp shirt sticking to his body as he belted out all the right notes. All too soon, the song was finished and they all trailed, exhausted, back to their respective dressing rooms where they could change and hop in a cab back to the hotel in the city.

'I call dibs on shower!' Darren screamed down the hallway at Chris.  
'Shh! You'll wake everyone up!' he hissed. 'Not ten minutes ago you were practically asleep and now you have more energy than a puppy on steroids.' He said jokingly. Everyone knew that Darren had more energy than what seemed physically impossible in his small stature and it was at times like these, when Chris was so tired that it was tiresome because Darren would be up all night wanting to play games and all Chris wanted to do, was sleep. He watched Darren disappear into the hotel room, leaving the door open a crack so that Chris could get in. When Chris trudged into the room, he dropped his bag right in front of the closed door, and shuffled towards his bad and just flopped, falling asleep nearly instantly.  
'I'll have a shower now, tell me now if you want one so I can use all the hot water.' Darren called from the doorway in the bathroom. Chris mumbled a response into the pillow, Darren's voice breaking him out of that almost-completely-asleep-but-awake-enough-to-hear-you state.  
'The mumbling things really cool but seriously, you want to shower or not?' Darren repeated. Chris groggily lifted his head and was instantly glad he had. Darren was standing shirtless, with his button and fly undone on his pants, practically right beside his head. Chris hadnt realised Darren had walked over. Chris' eyes scanned over Darren's chest, shamelessly taking in the olive, tanned skin with a spattering of chest hair. Not too much, which would make him seem bear-like, but not with too little, so Chris was reminded he was actually looking at a guy. Darrens hip bones were so defined and it turned him on so much, all Chris wanted to do was literally run his tongue over them, sucking and biting on the skin, marking Darren. Claiming him as his own.  
'Uhh, no thanks, ill be right.' He replied. Damn. He had fallen. Fallen for the straight best friend. Great. He had to turn it into a fucking movie scenario. Didn't he?.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it, and dont hesitate to leave a review


	2. Good Dream?

Hey everyone :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

"Chriiiiissss, Chriiiiiissss!' A whining voice broke into the deepest sleep-addled corners of his brain. 'C'mon Dad, Wake up, wake up Dad!' The Lion King reference made Chris smile as he began to wake up. He felt the bed dip suddenly as someone jumped on next to him. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was not a morning person. He was greeted with a bushy tailed, bright eyed Darren, literally bouncing up and down on his knees, peering down at Chris through the untamed curls hanging over his eyes. 'Ryan wants us for the matinee rehearsals, remember?'

'Yes Darren. I remember very clearly Ryan telling us to be there at 11. Its 7.' Chris replied, annoyed that he hadn't been able to sleep in.  
'I know, but I was thinking we could have breakfast together. Breakfast is free.' Any of the annoyance Chris had previously felt quickly disappeared at the pleading look in Darren's eyes. He sighed in mock reluctance.  
'Fine, I'll go.' He grinned as Darren's eyes lit up.  
'Okay well come on, come on. I want to get moving. I've been ready for an hour but I thought I would wait before waking you up. Would you like to shower now or before rehearsals?'  
'Meh, I'll do it later.' Chris replied, whipping off his shirt and shucking his trousers standing with his back facing Darren, completely naked.

Darren watched as Chris' pants came down, baring his ass to Darren. His mouth became completely dry as endless fantasies ran through his head and he had to focus to stop his cock from hardening noticeably. Darren, kissing and licking his way down Chris chest... licking his way down Chris back, fingers circling the puckered skin of Chris' hole, the broken moans and whines coming out of Chris' mouth wanting, demanding more... Chris looking up at him through long eyelashes, mouth wrapped around his own hard cock, sucking, licki-  
'You okay?' Chris' voice broke through his reverie. 'You've been acting kind of weird lately, like tuning out all the time. Do you want to talk about anything?' Chris' voice was full of affectionate concern and it warmed Darren's heart.  
'Yeah I'm good. Just a little tired. Yes, I heard it as soon as I said it. Me? Tired? Yes its possible.' He said, trying to deflect Chris' questions. He soon became distracted as he noticed Chris was still in just his boxers, walking towards him.  
'And you're sure there's nothing you want to talk about.' Chris confirmed, giving Darren a second chance to confess what was wrong.  
'Darren made himself look at Chris' face as he assured Chris that everything was fine and he just needed an early night.

Soon Chris was ready and following Darren out of the hotel room they shared and down to the lobby where breakfast was being served. Chris tripped over a chair and stumbled into Darren.  
'You good?' Darren checked after Chris had regained his balance. The affection and concern they shared for each other sometimes overwhelmed Chris. He wondered again how he got so lucky. Chris knew that no matter how much shit he got into, no matter how bad it got, Darren would always be there for him, and likewise, he would always be there for Darren. After Darren and Mia had broken up, Darren had been a mess. After someone was in your life for two years, it was impossible to cut them out completely, no matter how hard Darren had tried. Chris had been there, and he was more than happy to help Darren out. Unhappy Darren was possibly the worst possible outcome of any situation. When Darren's perkiness and energy was noticeably absent, the whole cast suffered. After the break-up, Darren had been miserable and unhappy and as a result, instead of the joking, bubbly atmosphere that usually came along with the glee cast, there was a dead, uncomfortable silence, and no one had tried to attempt to fill it. Darren had the same effect on Chris' personal life. He was the light of Chris' world and as much as it frustrated that Chris that Darren was straight, he loved him all the same.  
'Yea, I'm good.' He breathed out, looking down at Darren. How was it that the single, tiny person had such a massive effect on his life?!  
'Let me get that.' Darren smiled at Chris and pulled out his chair, bowing as he did so. Chris giggled, the dimples in the cheeks that Darren loved so much showing.

They spent way too long at breakfast, and ended up rushing to rehearsals, barely making it on time. After a full on rehearsal, Chris was desperate for a shower and Darren wasn't going to deny him that. Plus, it gave him a bit of time to have a nap because although Chris didn't take nearly as long getting dressed as a girl did, he sure took just as long in the shower, if not longer.  
After hearing the water start, he flopped on the bed in the bedroom next to the en suite where the only bathroom in the hotel room was. Letting his eyes fall shut of their own accord, he let his mind going completely blank as sleep soon enveloped him in its warm, comfy hold.

Darren was kissing Chris. Slowly at first, their lips moving in sync with each other. Chris ran his tongue along Darren's bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth, which Darren quickly granted. Their tongues delved into each others mouths mapping out every corner, committing the taste to memory. Darren ran his tongue along Chris' top teeth as he ran his hands down Chris' hands to rest on his hips. Chris shifted so that Darren was straddling his lap, hips pressing together. Darren's hands ran up over Chris' stomach, up his chests and resting just below his shoulders. Chris hands moved off Darren's hips and came to rest on the globes of his ass, slowly but firmly pressing their groins together. As their cocks touched through the many layers of fabric, a jolt of electricity ran through them both, igniting a flame inside them that needed to be fed.  
Darren rolled his hips into Chris', the friction feeling amazing even through all the layers. Things quickly became heated and their mouths started moving faster, harder, more urgently than before and Darren's hips started rolling and thrusting into Chris' harder and faster, eliciting moans from Chris' mouth that Darren happily swallowed. Darren reached down towards the hem of Chris shirt and pulled it off without a second thought, Chris doing the same to his own shirt. He moved off Chris and pushed him back so he was laying on the armrest of the couch and Darren slowly began to kiss down Chris chest. He came down to Chris nipple and gently sucked on it, flicking the hard nub with his tongue. Chris arched up into Darren's mouth, his mouth wide open in a silent moan. Darren continued kissing and licking his way down Chris' torso, occasionally biting and sucking one spot hard enough that he was sure it would bruise the perfect, flawless, milky skin in front of him.  
He soon reached the barrier of Chris' pants and growled in frustration. He flicked open the button and pulled the fly down with his teeth. He tugged Chris pants off with no further hesitation and stared at the massive bulge in front of him, unfortunately covered by blue stripy boxers. Darren bent down and mouthed at the outline of Chris' cock. He made his way to the head of Chris cock and licked at it through the boxers. Chris thrust his hips upwards, a wordless plea for more. A long, broken moan escaped from Chris mouth which tapered off at the end in a high whine. Darren took pity and pulled his boxers off, watching as his cock sprung free from its confines. He licked his lips, hungry for what was in front of him.  
'Darren.. ungg, please, lick me, suck me, anything... please' Chris was desperate for something, begging Darren until he gave in. Darren grasped Chris' cock tightly in his hand pulled up and down once, before realising it was still way too dry. Time to change that, he thought and took the head of Chris cock into his mouth, sucking as he would a lollipop. Gently as first but with increased fervor. He bent his head down taking as much of Chris as he could into his mouth. Chris thrust up into his mouth but Darren took it easily in his stride. A deep groan emanated from. Chris mouth as Darren started bobbing his head, flicking his tongue on the sensitive skin underneath the head of his cock. Darren looked up Chris body and hollowed his cheeks creating an incredible sucking sensation on Chris cock, as though he was trying to suck his orgasm out of him, which he would be if Darren didn't stop soon. Darren let Chris' cock fall out of his mouth with an obscene pop and licked up the dark, throbbing vein on the underside of Chris' cock. Chris arched his hips towards Darren's mouth but was soon satisfied as Darren moved and took one of his balls into his mouth and started licking and sucking. Chris screwed his eyes shut and whined in the back of his throat, high and needy. Darren pulled off and reached into the bedside table and grabbed out the lube and a condom. He lathered the lube onto two fingers and let one of his fingers circle Chris' hole. He pushed in as far as the nail bed and listened to the glorious sounds Chris made as he begged for more.  
'Darren.. please further... I need more.. now another finger... please.' As Darren pumped one finger in and out, reveling in the way Chris' asshole clenched around his finger as if to try and keep it in. Darren slowly added a second finger and scissored it, twisting every which way in Chris' ass. Chris was soon begging again and Darren knew he should add another finger, to make sure Chris was stretched just enough, and still be tight. As he rested a third finger against Chris' asshole, Chris stopped him with a look. 'I'm ready, Darren. Just get in me know. I can't wait any longer.' Darren nodded and stripped off the rest of his clothes only just remembering his hard cock standing at attention for Chris. He ripped open the condom and rolled it on, nearly coming from the strokes of his hand. After lathering his cock with lube, and spreading the rest on Chris' ass, he pushed the head in and waited for Chris to adjust.  
Chris' eyes were shut in pain, teeth clenched. He nodded, the signal for Darren to move and Darren slowly moved forward, inch by inch until be bottomed out, balls deep inside Chris. Thrusting back and forward slowly, gaining speed, he breathed in and out trying to cool down but to no avail. Obviously the pain soon became pleasure for Chris because he was begging again. 'Darren, faster, harder, deeper please... I need you so bad right now' As Darren started thrusting in abandon, he was rewarded by a high keening sound from Chris. Chris was so tight around Darren and the tight, wet, hot heat was almost too much for Darren. His nerves felt like they were on fire and he angled his hips, trying to find Chris' prostate and within seconds, a particularly loud moan accompanied by 'Ohh, god Darren, right there, please, again, right there,' Darren knew he had found it. Pounding into it again and again, he could see the muscles in his lovers stomach contract and Chris was screaming Darren's name as hot thick come erupted from his cock, coating his chest. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched into Darren. 'Fuckk, Darren... Oh god yes oh god!' He screamed again as the aftershocks kept going. His asshole clenching impossible tight around his cock, making him want, no, need to come but something was making him hold on... 'Darren, come on, Darren!'

He was shaken awake by Chris, looking worriedly down at him. He was sweaty and shaky and impossible turned on. He was fully hard and looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants and knew by his appearance and heavy breathing that Chris had most likely figured out what type of dream he had been having.

* * *

I hope you liked it! :D Please review, reviews are like Klisses :)


	3. Teen Choice Awards

Hey guys, my phone was being stupid (again) so when i tried to download this on the computer, it wouldnt go into a word document so im REALLy sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling issues. I've read over it so it shouldn't be too bad. Also this is a pretty short one so again, im sorry :/

* * *

Tonight. Tonight would be the night, Chris hoped, that he would make Darren his. The Teens Choice Awards were on tonight and Chris had a feeling that tonight would be the most perfect night.

Chris looked at himself in the mirror one last time, brushing a hand over his perfectly coifed hair with a touch lighter than a feather. He knew that tonight Mia would be there and although Darren and Mia had broken up, they had apparently decided to stay friends, much to Chris' annoyance. That would just make things harder. He was nominated for two awards, and although they nominations were exciting, he was more focused on what might happen after all the awards had been given out.

Chris arrived on the pink carpet (oh Darren would love this!) and made his way over to the fans, signing pictures and getting his photo taken. There were a few photographers there but as it was a teen choice awards, not exactly a high profile event, it wasn't like everyone was screaming to get a shot.  
After the photos, the autographs, and the numerous photos that Darren seemed to take with the blonde chick, very close photos, they were finally seated in the arena. One Direction was going to be there performing, he knew that much. He was excited for them! He had always liked the boys and was impressed that they had managed to get so far! Although, he looked at Louis from across the room, it wasn't hard when you were that good looking!  
If Chris turned his head far enough, he could make out Darren, Mia and Chord behind him, Mia of course sitting with Darren. It wasn't like she had explicitly done anything to make him dislike her, it was just sorta the fact that he even knew she existed that was the problem. He turned back around facing the front with a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

That night, after the awards, Chris sidled up next to Darren, who had previously been standing awkwardly next to Mia while Chord was talking. It was like an endless stream of words and Chris could tell that Darren wasnt listening.  
'Hey guys!' Chris decided to interrupt Chords monologue.  
'Oh hey, enjoying the awards?' Darren asked, clearly relieved that someone had interrupted.  
'Yeah they're heaps of fun!' Darren nodded in reply and the whole group became silent. Chris put his hands in his pocket awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.  
'How good was One Direction!' He said suddenly, making Mia jump. Darren and Chord seemed to grab onto the thread for conversation.  
'Oh yeah they were awesome! Absolutely incredible' They said.  
'I know! And how pretty was Taylor Swift's dress?!' Mia had apparently decided to join the conversation, thus making it awkward again. She seemed to realise this and made to fix it. 'You know what? Im just gonna go, I- ah, I might see you later Darren. Bye guys.' And walked off. Chord looked at me, a knowing smile on his face.  
'Hows it going between you two anyways?' He said, referring to Darren and Mia.  
'Yea, we've decided to try to stay friends but its just awkward now that we've seen each others... Bits.' Both Chris and Chord laughed at Darrens sudden modesty. 'But I dont think its going to work. Honestly I don't really want to stay friends, it was her idea. Its just still a bit painful. But what am I going to do ya' know?' He sighed heavily. Chris knew how hard Darren had taken the breakup. Darren still hadn't seen fit to tell him why they broke up but Chris knew that Darren loved her. He just didn't know whether he was IN love with her. Darren looked noticeably down.  
'Did you and Mia catch separate rides?' Chris asked suddenly, hoping to talk to Darren alone.  
'Yea, I got driven, she drove herself I think.'  
'Okay, well tell your driver that you're getting home a different way. I think i have just the thing to cheer you up.' I grinned as Chord looked at me questioningly.  
'Oh my god you're not taking me to a strip club are you?' Darren looked considerably worried and I laughed.  
'No, but we're going back to my place.' At this Chord, who had been silent the whole time raised an eyebrow.  
'Is this a conversation I should be here for?' Chord asked, but look in his eyes told me he was joking.  
'Kay, I'll be back in a sec' Darren said before he walked off. Chord just looked at me the whole time and he didnt need words to tell me exactly what he was thinking.  
'Oh shush you!' I told him and slapped his arm playfully.

As Darren walked off, he could see Mia's car driving off and he felt a pang in his heart as he realised he would probably never initiate another conversation with her again. He hadn't told her why he wanted to breakup. He simply told her that things weren't quite working out for him at the moment. And that was so close to the truth. He ran his hand through his untamed curls, enjoying the feeling of his hair running through his fingers. He quickly found his driver waiting in the parking lot, talking to some of the other drivers. Darren quickly walked up and told him he was staying at Chris', probably for the night if previous experiences were anything to go by. His drive grinned slyly and winked at him.  
'No! Its not- we're not. We're not going to have sex!' He exclaimed rather loudly.  
'Oh, okay then. Sure.' Darren looked at him speechless. Why did everyone think he and Chris were going to sleep together?! The fans, well, fans would be fans and would latch onto anything CrissColfer, but Chord? His driver even? Darren shook his head in disbelief as he walked back to Chris and Chord who were having a mutual discussion.  
'Okay, I'm all set.' He said as he came back up to them.  
'Cool, alright, we'll see you next week.' Chris said brightly to Chord.

They walked back to the car together in comfortable silence. But why did Chris ask me over? Darren kept thinking over and over again. But maybe it could be the right time to ask him about... It. Yeah. Tonight he would finally have to talk to Chris about it. The dream from other night was all too fresh in his mind and he couldnt help but feel the tingles of arousal when he thought about it. Blushing slightly, he looked up as the car came to a stop and he saw that they were at Chris' apartment.

Chris opened the door and stepped inside, he knee Darren was right behind him. Chris could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He went straight to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  
'You want any?' He said to Darren, gesturing towards the tea cup. Darren shook his head as an answer. Not trusting his voice he was so nervous. Chris gave him a questioning look but he pretended like he didnt see it. Chris walked to the couch in the next room and Darren followed him, collapsing on the couch in a heap. Chris laughed at his exhaustion and neatly sat down, crossing his right leg over his left. Darren watched as he put his tea cup on the table and turned to Darren. Before he knew it, a conversation had started and Chris hand was resting lightly on his leg, as usual. Darren got a burst of courage and decided to take advantage of it before it disappeared again.  
'Hey Chris?' He asked, interrupting what Chris was saying but in that moment he didnt care.  
'Yeah, whats up?'  
'I ah, I need to talk to you about something.'

Chris looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Darren looked torn up inside. Whatever it was must have been troubling. It was completely un-Darren like to talk about something serious. Darren ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. A nervous habit, Chris knew. He took a deep breath, his eyes watering as he looked at Chris with raw honesty and pain.  
'Chris...  
I think I'm gay...'

* * *

So I hope that wasnt too bad! Please review, it makes me feel good and it makes me want to write more :) i think im going to go watch AVPM again hahaha


	4. Revelations

Sorry it took a little while! Please forgive me! I have been so busy but im doing my best to update more often! I think im slowly developing writers block. I have a few ideas but they arent very good, and i dont have enough creative juices at the moment to write good enough chapters. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave a review!  
Can I just say thankyou SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed :)

* * *

Chris looked at him for a few seconds in complete shock. Was Darren serious? He took a second look into Darren's eyes. Wait, of course he was serious, Darren joked about many things but homosexuality he knew, was something Darren would never joke about. Ever.  
Chris knew that right now was probably not the best time to start hitting on his best friend. He knew exactly what was running through Darren's mind right now. Was Chris going to hate him? Would he ever talk to Darren again? Chris knew what he was going through, which meant he also knew that having his best, gay friend trying to fuck him senseless wasn't the best option. He knew that right now, every possible negative outcome was going through Darren's head. He knew that every move, every flick of his eyes, and every fidget was being analysed so carefully for any signs that he might react badly. He also knew that when he had come out, what he needed to hear was that his best friend would treat him the same way as ever, not try to get further away from him as if he were contagious.  
"That's great!" Chris blurted out. Horrified, he looked down at his hands resting lightly in his lap. What the fuck? What was he thinking? That's great?! Brilliant, genius.

Darren looked at Chris expectantly terrified that Chris would blow up, thinking it was a joke. Would Chris still want to know him? Would he hate him? All Darren wanted in that very moment was for Chris to say that everything would be alright. He needed to know that if all else failed, and everyone left him, he would still have Chris.  
"That's great!" Darren looked at him. That's….. Great? He thought to himself. Well, it was better than it could have been. Darren was still a little confused. "Well- I mean- I- Uhh. Yea, that's really fine that's all." Chris managed to force out an embarrassed laugh.  
"So… you still want to know me? You're cool with it and everything?  
'Hey,' Chris said to Darren, 'I know this is going to be hard for you to deal with, believe me. But you have to accept yourself first of all. This is who you are. You can't change it, no matter how hard you might want to.  
Darren looked as if he was going to interrupt. 'I know, you are completely fine with gays and lesbians and all that jazz, but being one is different. This makes you who you are. You don't have to act or speak differently. You just have to be you. That is who all the fans have fallen in love with. They don't care what you look like, or what your sexual orientation is. Your family and the rest of the glee cast will, of course, support and love you no matter what. Out and proud, you used to say to me.' Chris added with a smile. Darren was still struggling within himself  
'But what about the headlines? The paparazzi?' He whispered.  
'Who said you have to tell them? And to be bluntly obvious, most people who aren't fans of glee, or Starkid think you're gay anyways. You don't exactly act like the straightest guy on the planet.' Darren laughed and nodded. He let his head rest on the back of the sofa, his eyes falling closed. Chris smiled affectionately at the man beside him, unbeknownst to Darren. Darren slid further away from Chris and rested his head in Chris' lap. Chris tangled his fingers into Darren's curly, black hair and let his head fall back onto the sofa behind him, content with the closeness that Darren provided him with.  
Darren couldn't meet Chris' eyes. He knew everything  
Chris was saying was true, but it barely made him feel any better. He knew that ultimately, he would have to accept himself, whether he liked it or not. But why was it so hard?! He was completely okay with homosexuals, it's not like this should be any different! He took a few deep breaths and listened to Chris as he finished up. But the headlines! And the paparazzi! They were going to have a field day with this. He could imagine the headlines. 'Darren Criss lies about sexuality...', 'Darren Criss-A flaming homosexual?' But Chris was right! Why should he tell anyone? He could just keep it a huge secret. No, he couldn't do that to his family, and the rest of the glee cast for that matter. And Starkid! Argh! They would be okay with it right? But what if even Joey didn't want to know him? No that wouldn't happen. Couldn't. They would stick by him. He knew it.  
It wasn't like all these thoughts hadn't run through his head before. But now that he had told someone it made all these thoughts look alarmingly real and possible. A great anxiety ran amok through Darren's chest. Darren chuckled, and let his head hang back, closing his eyes. Chris was right, he acted like a flaming gay anyways, why let the fact that he now actually was change the way he acted. He was still him. He smiled inwardly and moved so he could rest his head in Chris lap. He waited for Chris to wrap his fingers in his hair and sighed contently when he felt the slighter than slight tug of his hair as Chris tangled his fingers in it.

The slight movement on his lap jolted him from the warm envelopes of sleep. Darren moved his head again in his lap and brushed against his erection. Shit! Now was NOT the time! He groaned quietly. Not now! Any time but now! He couldn't let Darren know that he had a boner while his head was still in Chris' lap. He gently shook Darren. No response. Chris gritted his teeth. Darren was a notoriously deep sleeper. He shook harder.  
'What? What's wrong?' Darren mumbled sleepily.  
'Nothing, Uhh, my neck is getting sore from sleeping like this. Let's move to the bed instead.' Chris lied smoothly.  
'Mmm kay' Darren responded before getting up and heading towards Chris' bedroom.

Darren had woken a few minutes before Chris. He supposed being repeatedly poked in the head might have something to do with it. He was about to tell Chris to stop, but he realised the poking was coming from the wrong side. He let a huge grin plaster itself onto his face. He kept on shuffling around, knowing that he would keep brushing Chris' boner. He felt Chris wake above him and forced himself to stop smiling. He felt Chris shake him and was about to wake up, but remembered his reputation as the heaviest sleeper most people knew. He forced himself to stay still and not smile. He nearly grinned in spite of himself but covered it up with a yawn as he pretended that he just woke up.  
'What? What's wrong?' he mumbled in his best i just woke up voice. He nodded as Chris pleaded his case and agreed quickly. He stood up and pretending he was still half asleep, stumbled towards Chris bedroom, flopping down on the bed as he heard Chris walk in behind him. Chris, not to Darren's surprise, went to the bathroom muttering some excuse about needing to go to the toilet. Darren smirked to himself in the dark and wondered what exactly Christopher Colfer was doing in said bathroom.

Chris shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He then took another few deep breaths to calm his breathing and will his unfortunate erection away. He shoved his hands down his pants roughly and grabbed his now aching cock. His hand gripping his leaking member felt incredible but he had to remind himself that the man of his dreams was only a thin door away and if he walked in, or heard him, it would be so incredibly awkward. He turned the tap on gently and splashed the cold water over his cock. He winced as the water hit him, sending a shiver down his spine. It was so cold it almost hurt, but to his reluctant relief, his boner slowly went down, leaving him shivering slightly from the cold. He dried himself off and pulled his pants up. He walked back out into the bedroom and Darren turned to look at him.  
'Alright?' He asked, noticing the way Chris' arms were wrapped around himself.  
'Yea, the tiles are cold in the bathroom.' He gave a shaky laugh. Darren lifted up the covers and shuffled backwards, giving Chris some space to get in next to him. Chris jumped in making the bed bounce violently. He snuggled up close to Darren and made sure there were no gaps where the cold air could get in. He soon drifted off into a light sleep, knowing that he and Darren had all morning to sleep if they wanted.

Darren woke to the inviting aroma of pancakes and bacon. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he jumped up and walked into the kitchen, still stretching and yawning. Chris turned around, smiling as Darren padded into the kitchen and walked over to the bacon, resting on a plate, sniffing and then nodding in approval.  
'I'm glad you approve.' Chris said mockingly, a smile playing on his lips. He put the plate of pancakes in front of Darren and brought out two plates from the cupboard beneath the counter. He sat down on a stool next to Darren and helped himself. He nodded to Darren and continued eating. Darren laughed to himself slightly but proceeded to pull two pancakes off the plate and the crispier bits of the bacon.  
'So how are you feeling?' Chris asked him. He tilted his head from side to side as he replied.  
'Yeah, alright. Not so anxious or anything now, but I'm still nervous about telling everyone else.' He gave a weak laugh.  
'You only have to tell them when you're ready. You'll always be their son. Remember that.' Chris told Darren. Darren felt some of his nerves disappear. He rested his head on Chris' shoulder and sighed again.

Soon after getting ready, Darren and Chris went to the movies. They had both been dying to see Ted.  
'Popcornnnn!' Darren sang as he walked over to the candy bar. Chris turned the other way, pretending he had no idea who this 25 year old man singing about popcorn was. 'Popcorn pops, and tastes yummy and goes into my mouth.' Chris promptly turned bright red. You would never guess that Darren was a star song writer by the lyrics being made up at the moment. He would have to work on his impromptu skills.  
'Come on Darren, we have to go pay now,' he said slowly and carefully, as if he were speaking to someone with a disability. 'We don't want to get in the nice peoples way.' He said, smiling apologetically at a mother and her two children. Darren turned to him as they entered the cinema. 'Seriously? What was that about?'  
''Well I had to give them a reason you were acting so strange, plus, there weren't any fans around, or the paps for that matter. You're just so weird sometimes!' He laughed. He could see Darren trying not to laugh and knew he wasn't mad at him. 'C'mon. I don't want to miss the beginning.'

They were laughing and giggling together as they left the cinema. They turned a few heads but they were too delirious with laughter to care at all. They walked outside into the parking light and Chris blinked a few times and squinted his eyes, turning his head down. The sun was shining bright and strong and was shining directly into the eyes of anyone who was walking out of the cinema at the time. Darren grinned at Chris as they got into the car.  
'What?' Chris asked.  
'Nothing, nothing at all.' Chris shot him a suspicious look and turned back to the steering wheel, putting the car in drive and driving off. Darren looked out the window. A sad look was cast over his face suddenly and Chris glanced concernedly over at Darren.  
'Don't worry. They'll be fine with it. Promise.' Chris said to Darren reassuringly.'

Darren looked out the car window. He ought to tell his parents. It would be a good start. He knew that much. Growing up in an extremely accepting neighbourhood family meant that he was sure his parents would accept him. It might take a bit of getting used to for his dad, but he knew that ultimately, his dad would be cool with it. His mum and his brother of course would have no qualms whatsoever, when he got home. That's when he would tell them, and Joey. He would start off with Joey. Joey had always said that he'd love Darren no matter what.  
'Don't worry. They'll be fine with it. Promise.' Chris said to him, completely reading his mind.  
'Darren laughed, choking back a sob, of happiness of course. How was he so lucky to be surrounded by so many incredible, loving people?  
Soon after they arrived home and they both went into Chris apartment.

Darren looked at Chris, smiling genuinely, his smile widening as Chris gave him an affectionate smile back.

He loved him.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Ahhh! I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it hehehe. Leave a review. Please?! With a cherry on top?! Yes?! Okay good. You see? You have to now :)


	5. Late For Work

Author's Chapter Notes:  
Hey guys! Sorry It's been so long, I kinda lost my motivation after a little bit but I'm getting back into it hopefully, we'll just see where it goes from here! Oh, and there is smut here, its basically 2500 words of smut :P

And I just want to say a huge thanks to any and everyone who has reviewed! Its really awesome!

* * *

'Hey! Hey Chris! Wake up! Chris? Wake up!' Make it stop! Chris thought to himself as the incessant voice continued to reverberate inside his skull. He had the first day of shooting for season 4 today and that was great, but who said the early wake ups were as fun? Shaking his head, he rid himself of the last remnants of sleep.  
'Hmm, I'm awake. What do you want?' He demanded, upset that he had been woken up so early.  
'It's officially the start of shooting for season 4!' Darren exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on Chris' bed. Chris regretted giving Darren a key now, actually, why had he thought it would ever be a good idea in the first place? He looked at Darren properly for the first time since he had woken up. God he was gorgeous! His hair was natural, he had obviously not attempted to comb it or tame it in any way. His eyes were bright and clear. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt and a pair of jeans. It was simple but oh so effective. Chris' mouth went dry and he had to force down several fantasies. He would write it down later, he was a writer and most people didn't know it but a lot of his stories were based on real events. However these would be drabbles he wasn't about to share with anyone. Darren was looking at him funny.  
'What?' He asked.

* * *

Darren ran up the stairs. He was excited! First day of season 4! He let himself into Chris' apartment and was disappointed when the aroma of coffee was noticeably absent. He looked around; Chris surely wouldn't forget the first day of shooting would he? No, surely he couldn't be in bed. Darren gasped audibly as he saw Chris gently slumbering in his king sized bed. Perfect for sex, he found himself thinking. He smiled a little guiltily to himself, knowing that Chris was safely asleep and he didn't intend to go any further with this particular line of thought. Chris rolled over in his sleep and Darren could fully appreciate how gorgeous Chris was. Chris was shirtless, with the sheets around his waist. His abs were defined in the morning sun and his hair was spread out on his pillow. Without any hairspray, his hair flopped about as he moved in his sleep and drifted across his face. His arms lay out to the side, and Darren simply stood looking at him in awe. How any one human being could be so perfect was unknown to him. He looked so innocent in sleep and Darren really didn't want to ruin that by waking up, but Ryan would have his balls (he smiled in spite of himself) if he and Chris didn't make it in time for the first scenes of season 4. He jumped on the bed.  
'Hey! Hey Chris! Wake up! Chris? Wake up!' Chris opened his eyes grumpily and glared at Darren, obviously annoyed that he had been woken up. But all Darren was looking at was the sheets. As Chris had sat up, the sheets had fallen further down his waist, showing more of his hips, revealing that one Chris Colfer wasn't, in fact, wearing any boxers. Darren's mouth went dry, he couldn't help it, and he was actually lost for words.  
'What?' Chris asked.  
Darren couldn't reply, his voice, which had gotten him through Glee auditions, a live concert all over the world, and multiple intimate Klaine scenes, had decided to betray him.  
He wasn't sure who had moved first, but all that registered in his mind was the fact that his lips had crashed into Chris'. He brought his hand up to Chris face, cupping his cheek. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

Chris looked where Darren was staring. Oh, right, the underwear, or, lack thereof he should say. Darren looked into Chris eyes and Chris realised he wanted to kiss Darren. He leaned forward and saw Darren doing the same, probably sub-consciously and Chris smashed his lips into Darren's and revelled in the feeling. It wasn't like the Klaine kisses; although he knew Darren didn't try and kiss differently on camera. He felt Darren's hand move up to his face and they both leaned further into the kiss. Chris was slowly running out of air and he knew that they should both probably take a breath, cool down. Which was an especially good idea for Chris seeing as he was in bed naked with just a sheet over his dick and any excitement would be very noticeable. Darren pulled back, leaving his hand on Chris face. Chris fought to try and get his breath back without having to bend over and pant like a dog. Chris, after regaining his breath had no urge whatsoever to interrupt what was probably one of the happiest moments in his life by reminding Darren that they had to scenes to do.  
Chris leant forward again, this time more confidently, grabbing Darren's shirt to pull him closer. Their lips connected one again and he felt Darren run his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking to gain entrance. Chris parted his lips and he felt Darren hesitantly run his tongue over Chris'. He realised that Darren probably had no idea what to do and he took over temporary control. He ran his tongue alongside Darren's, exploring his mouth, mapping it out and committing it to memory; he never wanted to forget this as long as he lived.

Darren was relieved when Chris took over, because frankly, he didn't really know what he was doing. He didn't want to mess this up. He felt the tingles of arousal deep in his stomach, and knew that once he started thinking about... it... He wouldn't be able to help himself. But Chris kept running his tongue over Darren's and he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He let his instincts take over and he reached down to where Chris arousal was clearly trying to make itself seen. He wrapped his hand tightly around Chris cock through the sheets and stroked it a few times. Chris broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning obscenely. 'Fuck!' He groaned and he knew where this was heading. He pulled Darren down on to the bed next to him and climbed on top of him, throwing off the sheets without a second thought.  
He straddled Darren's waist and Chris started rocking his hips down, grinding their cocks together. Darren broke the kiss and started moaning.  
'Fuck, fuck, fuck if you want this to go somewhere other than just grinding you're going to have to stop, I'm not going to last much longer.'  
Chris gave one last particularly hard thrust down on Darren and lifted his hips so he was on his hands and knees above Darren. Chris took a moment to observe Darren. Swollen lips, blown pupils, dishevelled hair. Oh, and the huge boner.  
'Why are you still wearing so many clothes while I'm naked?' Chris demanded. While he was saying this, he grabbed the hem of Darren's shirt and ripped it off over his head before moving down and starting with the belt.  
Darren watched, unable to do anything else but watch Chris. His belt was off soon enough and Darren knew what to expect, but that didn't make it feel any less amazing.  
'Fuuccckk!' He groaned as Chris pulled his zipper down torturously slow. 'Come on Chris, please.' He begged, eyes pleading. Chris took pity and tapped Darren's hips. He lifted his hips and Chris quickly pulled off the jeans, leaving Darren in just boxers. There was already a small dark patch from where the pre come had stained the black boxers.  
Chris mouthed at Darren's cock through his underwear, letting his tongue flick out towards the head.  
Darren moaned and arched his back, as the pleasure coursed through his body, making him feel alive. Chris quickly got bored of having the taste of cotton in his mouth and decided he wanted the real thing.  
He pulled Darren's boxers down quickly and watched as his cock sprang free, bobbing against his stomach leaving a trail of pre come.  
Chris leant forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Darren's cock and sucked hard.  
'Ah- fuck, Chris, shit!' Darren couldn't form a single coherent sentence and Chris couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for that.  
He took the rest of Darren's cock into his mouth, well, as much as he could. Darren wasn't small, not by anyone's standards.  
He ran his tongue along the large vein underneath his cock and could feel Darren shiver with pleasure underneath him.  
He pulled off with an obscene pop and took one of Darren's balls into his mouth, moaning shamelessly, sending vibrations up through Darren's body. Chris felt Darren weave his fingers through his hair, tugging on the gently but firmly, Chris pulled off and looked up at Darren questioningly but when he saw Darren's fingers squeezing the base of his cock, he realised that he had probably brought Darren to the edge.  
It was only now that Chris felt his own cock, hard and heavy between his legs, aching, needing attention, desperately. He crawled up Darren's body, kissing him hard and grinding on him again.  
Darren pushed him off and Chris got the message.  
'Do you have any- Ahh...' he trailed off.  
'Are you, Mr Darren Criss shying away from talking about condoms and sex?' He teased. Darren blushed and he gasped. 'But surely not! You wrote an actual song about periods!' he exclaimed giggling. He laughed as he reached over towards his nightstand but quickly gasped as Darren latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and laving at the sensitive skin. He proceeded to root around in the draw till he found what he was looking for and put the down on the bed next to Darren.  
'Do you want to top? Or will I? Chris asked.  
'Umm, why don't you, you probably know a little more in this particular subject than I do.' Darren admitted, smiling, just a little embarrassed. Chris smiled and kissed him reassuringly and for a moment the lust was forgotten and they just kissed each other, happy to enjoy the feelings, for as long as they could. Chris grabbed a pillow from beside Darren's head and tapped Darren's hips, motioning for him to lift them up. Chris slid the pillow under Darren's hips and grabbed the lube, flipping the cap and spreading some on his fingers.  
'This is going to hurt a little, okay?'  
Darren nodded; all he wanted in that moment was for Chris to put his fucking cock inside him. He felt Chris finger circle his hole for a little bit before tentatively pushing in. There wasn't much of a burn and Chris worked his finger in and out, before pushing a second inside. Darren closed his eyes as the burn started. He could feel himself being stretched out and he absolutely loved it. He could feel Chris pump his fingers in and out with increasing speed, scissoring his fingers as he went, twisting them. Chris went to lube up a third finger bur Darren stopped him.  
'Please, I need you now.' he begged.  
'Are you sure? It'll hurt a lot more.' He warned. Darren just nodded, unable to form a sentence he was so caught up in the lust.  
He ripped off a condom from the packaging and pulled it open with his teeth, slipping it on as quickly as he dared.  
Darren heard the cap of the lube opening and opened his eyes to look at Chris. Chris just looked at him and Darren knew he was asking one last time if he wanted it, and Darren knew he did, more than he had wanted anything else in his life before, well, so he thought, but in that moment he would have said anything to make Chris hurry up. Darren soon felt the blunt head of Chris' cock at his hole and relaxed the muscles though everything in him was telling him to tense up. He felt Chris slowly push in and gasped quietly at the burn. Chris inched forward, slowly but surely and soon he had bottomed out.  
'Fuck. You're so tight.' Chris gasped out, it took all his will power not to start fucking Darren senseless. Darren was impossibly tight around him, but he knew he could, no, he would wait for Darren, he had to.  
Darren had his jaw muscles clenched tightly as he waited for the pain to fade. After a minute or two, he nodded at Chris, and felt the pain quickly turn to pleasure as Chris started thrusting hips in and out of Darren. Chris angled his hips and thrust particularly and he heard Darren moan loudly.  
'Fuck Chris, harder, please.' Chris knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.  
Chris was hitting Darren's prostate with every thrust now and Darren couldn't help but moan, he was usually a quiet person in bed and he knew it took a lot to make him moan and scream for someone.  
'Faster, harder. Please Chris,' He begged; he was so close, he was right there. He could tell Chris was as well, his thrusts were becoming uneven and for a rhythmical man like Chris, moving in time was key.  
Chris leant forward and whispered in Darren's ear.  
'Come for me Darren, come.' He whispered, he bit down on the sensitive spot, just behind Darren's ear and Darren was coming between them.  
He felt the pleasure shoot through him as Chris bit down and he arched up, his vision flashing white as he came hotly between them, the sensations continuing to course through him. He was aware that all his muscles were clenching with the force of his orgasm.  
Chris couldn't hold, the sounds Darren were making went straight to his cock and then Darren's ass clenched even tighter around him as he came and Chris was coming hotly into the condom, his hips stilling and he spilled his load. He pulled out and saw Darren wince. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, throwing it into the bin beside the bed. He stared as Darren's ass was clenching down on nothing as the body above heaved as Darren panted.  
He collapsed onto the bed next to Darren and Darren looked first at the clock, and then at him.  
'And we still have half an hour to get to work.'

* * *

Chapter End Notes:  
So I hope you enjoyed it! Please please PLEASE?! review? It means so much when you do!


	6. A Few Stupid Feelings

Argh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it hasn't been as long as it has in the past but still. I'm about to watch the new episode so I'll let you go, in case you missed it, this chapter has smut, not too much but its there, all the same. Im starting to develop a bit of a plotline I guess :P

Thankyou thankyou THANKYOU to anyone who reviewed! It means heaps and It makes me want to keep on writing :D

Also I'm thinking of starting a crime solver Klaine AU, I got the idea off the new series Elementary. Just send me a PM or review if you think it would be worth reading! It would mean loads 3

* * *

Chris felt the bed rise as Darren stood up to get in the shower. He stared up at the ceiling. What had he done? Darren was still figuring out if he was gay, and they were best friends! And what if Darren hadn't wanted it but just went along to make Chris happy?!  
Chris sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, listening to the methodical splashing of water on tiles. He started getting dressed, not bothering with a shower. He would talk to Darren, see how he feels about the whole thing before he got his panties in a twist.

Darren felt great! He decided that this was the best feeling in the world. Chris knew about Darren's feelings for him, they had sex, which, Darren thought was the best sex he'd ever had and he was pretty sure Chris liked him back, which was just an added bonus. After shampooing and conditioning his hair (it smelt great! No wonder Chris always smelt so good on set!) he threw a towel around his waist and walked out into the hallway, back into Chris' room where he found his clothes neatly folded on his bed. He dropped the towel and was grabbing his boxers when he heard footsteps behind turned to see Chris watching him,in just a lair of black boxers, and Darren smirked at him before walking over to him, his own boxers in hand.  
'Hmm, Mr. Criss?' he questioned. There was a mischievous glint in Darren's eyes and Chris wasn't sure he wanted to know why.  
'Watching me change gets you turned on does it?' he asked, motioning towards the slight bulge in Chris boxers.  
'How can it not? Look at you!' Chris decided now was the wrong time to talk about his issues. Especially when Darren was reaching forward to cup his cock through the boxers.  
Chris growled deeply in the back of his throat as Darren squeezed gently and began to rub him.  
Chris' breathing increased rapidly and his heartbeat accelerated. Darren stopped and reached inside his boxers and-oh god that felt good. He looked down between them to see Darren's own hand down his pants, obviously jerking off. Chris reached to take over Darren's hand but Darren stepped back and got onto his knees.  
He pulled the boxers down to Chris' knees and took the head into his mouth, sucking hard before sliding down the rest of Chris cock, taking as much as he could without choking. Chris stood with his mouth open in a silent moan. Darren rested his hands on Chris thighs, gently pulling him back and forward, until Chris got the idea and started shallowly thrusting in and out.  
Darren let his tongue trail over the pulsing vein on the underside of Chris' cock, and was rewarded as Chris let out a guttural moan of pleasure.  
Darren bobbed up and down, swallowing and sucking.  
'Fuck Dare, I'm close, please.' Chris begged. Darren moaned in response sending vibrations around Chris' body, bringing him ever closer to the edge.  
'Ah- fuck-Dare fuck fuck fuck Darren!' He wailed as Darren hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could, literally tearing his orgasm from him.  
Chris stumbled to the nearest wall and slumped against it, sliding down till he hit the ground and his knees were pulled up to his chest.  
Darren whimpered. Chris' balls were so clearly visible in the position he was sitting in.  
He had yet to come and Chris was unknowingly torturing him. His hands were still down his pants and he was desperately jerking off.  
Chris saw the obvious discomfort Darren was in and moved so that he was lying down on the floor. He beckoned to Darren in a 'come hither' motion and growled slightly as Darren crawled over to him.  
Chris pawed relentlessly at Darren's boxers, obviously signalling to him to take them off. Once the boxers were thrown in some uncared about corner of the room, Chris pulled at Darren's leg until he got the message. Darren whimpered and had to circle the base of his cock with two fingers, squeezing tightly to stop himself from coming.  
Darren put one leg either side of Chris' face and lowered the tip of his cock onto Chris' lips. They didn't allow his cock entrance, so he smeared pre-come all over Chris lips, staring at them as they glistened from the light from between the curtains.  
Chris opened his lips a fractions and Darren didn't hesitate, thrusting his cock in between Chris' lips. He winced as Chris' teeth ran roughly along his dick and that alone was enough to pull Darren back from the edge. He began thrusting in and out of Chris' mouth, watching his cock disappear inside his mouth, his pink, shiny lips glistening, swollen around his cock. He began thrusting harder, without abandon as he was brought right back to the edge.  
Chris started humming as he reached behind Darren, rolling his balls in between his fingers, tugging on them. Darren nearly screamed in pleasure and came, hot and hard straight down Chris' throat.  
Chris let some of Darren's come dribble out the side of his mouth, swallowing the rest and watched as Darren eyes widened immeasurably. He slid down Chris' body quickly and kissed him roughly, both tasting the other in their mouths. The kiss was all teeth and no tongue but somehow they both knew the other wouldn't mind. Darren knew that if he hadn't just come, he would be getting hard.  
He pulled back, they seriously were running out of time before they had to get to work.  
'C'mon, we better run.' Darren breathed out. He knew Chris' job was secure, but if Darren put a few too many toes out of line, he would be sent straight home, jobless. And not for the first time in his long, 25 years.

Chris arrived in a separate car from Darren's, (they wanted to avoid arousing suspicion) and went straight to his trailer, he still had another 20 minutes before he was due in makeup, which unfortunately couldn't be said for Darren, who was 5 minutes late. He lay down in his trailer and began to think, which he knew usually ended in disaster. Not to say he hadn't had his moments. The Land of Stories and Struck By Lightening had been pretty good ideas (even if he was saying so himself) but they were two out of many.  
What if Darren didn't actually feel the same way about him? What if to Darren it was just sex, no emotional strings attached and he didn't actually want a relationship? Chris held back tears. He was desperate, and if being a quick fuck was all he could be for Darren, then a quick fuck he would be. This was the closest thing he had to an actual relationship with Darren and he would be damned if a few stupid feelings got in the way of it.

* * *

HEE I hope you enjoyed it!Don't forget to review and tell me if you would be interested in my new story :D


	7. Who Could Love Me?

Author's Chapter Notes:  
So this is more of a sad chapter, I hope you enjoy it :P  
I just want to say I've been getting some negative reviews, mostly about grammar and spelling. I write a lot of this on my phone and it is hard to edit. I do go through it on my computer so I do miss some things. I have gotten a beta, but because this story is already up on another website, I am already up to chapter 12. I will go through everything again however, if you DO see something just let me know and I won't hesitate to change.

Also it's pretty obvious this is an RPF so if you don't like then don't read it. I don't claim to know these people or be writing about real events. This is fan fiction so as long as I'm not invading anyone's privacy (because like I said I don't know them or about their life) then I don't see the problem. If you do have an issue then really don't hesitate to let me know.

Also I think I mentioned last time, but I have the first chapter of my new **Klaine **story written, its called Of Law And Crime and its currently being beta'd. I'm not sure when she will be done. However if you have any interest, just put me on author subscription. It should be up in the next week but I'm not sure. If you want to know more about it leave a review and I'll send you a message telling you more :D  
So with all that done, Please Enjoy!

* * *

Darren was practically jumping around set. He couldn't describe the feelings he was... well feeling! They had only escalated during the time he and Chris had spent apart and he felt like he was on cloud nine.  
'Ryan. Ryan! Ryan!' He repeated, trying to get the creators attention.  
'What Darren?' Ryan drawled, exasperated at Darren's super-hyper activeness that morning.  
'C'mon! Aren't we going to shoot the Klaine scene yet? I want to go, I wanna shoot it!' Ryan could only stare at him in disbelief,_ "what on earth was the man thinking?!_" Ryan thought to himself.  
'Soon Darren.'  
'You promise?'  
'Yes Darren! You have my word!'

* * *

Chris walked out of wardrobe, getting rid of his miserable expression and replacing it with his usual, enthusiastic grin as he walked into the McKinley Choir Room set.  
'Oi, Colfer, did you really think you could get away without saying hello?' An all too familiar face called to Chris.  
'Arghh! Ashley! What are you doing here?!' Chris ran and jumped into Ashley's awaiting arms. Ashley was about to respond when a loud, excited voice was heard from deep behind the band.  
'Ashley? Is it Ashley?' The band members stumbled in all different directions, trying to avoid the flying bundle of energy that was heading towards them. Darren collided with Ashley, Chris jumping away at the last second, narrowly avoiding being crushed. Darren jumped into Ashley's arms, wrapping his legs around her body.  
'Yea it's good to see you too Darren,' Ashley smiled knowingly at Darren. Chris, uncomfortable in the current situation was looking down at the floor; he didn't know what to say around Darren, not anymore. He felt Ashley's eyes on him and looked up at her.  
'What?' He asked playfully, walking away throwing a look over his shoulder that would have been perceived by anyone else as flirtatious.  
Ashley untangled Darren limbs from her own, slapping him on the butt playfully and pushing him in the direction of the set before jogging to catch up with Chris.  
'Oi, Colfer. Colfer wait up my man! Christopher Paul Colfer you listen to me right now.' This made Chris stop purely out of shock. Ashley never yelled, quite literally never yelled.  
'What's wrong, you looked like you completely freaked out back there with Dar- oh my god you had sex. You had sex didn't you. Christopher?! You td me you liked him but I didn't kno- oh god you two had sex.' She stopped and smiled mischievously to herself. 'You had sex.' She repeated grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
'Ashley no questions please, I'm not...' he trailed off. He knew there was no way he would ever get Ashley off his case till he spilled the beans.  
'Was it good?'  
'Chris smiled guiltily.  
'Ugh it was so good wasn't it?' She confirmed. 'Oh my gosh how big was his dick I bet it was huge Darren looks like he has a monster cock. I bet wardrobe always complains the pants don't fit. Man I have fantasized about that dick forever. You are one lucky man Christopher.' By this point Chris felt like his cheeks were about to melt they had grown so hot.  
'You can't just ask things like that Ashley. It's not socially correct.  
'You're not socially correct Chris, don't forget. And I can ask questions. I am your best friend. It would be bad of me not to ask!' Chris couldn't respond. He was lost for words and he knew by experience that he should just let Ashley ramble for a bit  
'And his abs. Ughh. I mean, oh my god you lucky bastard I bet you worshipped that chest. Oh god screw the chest. His ass is perfect. Man o bet you were all over that shit...'

Chris was sitting in his trailer drinking coffee with Ashley about an hour later. Well Ashley was drinking coffee, he had diet coke.  
'But there must have been some backlash! I mean c'mon you two had sex!'  
'I don't know. I want to be his boyfriend and marry him and have kids and we can love each other until we die, but I don't know if I'm a friend with benefits now or like, his boyfriend.'  
'Well what did he say in the morning?'  
My name, mostly, we had sex again'  
'Morning sex?! Colfer you are a machine! Unstoppable! Watch out resident gay men Chris Colfer is here to fuck you into your mattresses, get prepared, and yes gentlemen that pun was intended, because the one and only Chris Colfer can't get enough dick. He can't be satisfied! '  
By this point Chris had his fingers in his ears, singing Rose's turn.  
'Stop! Stop! Ashley Fink stop right now. Look I like dick. I specifically like Darren Criss' dick. A lot but I think it was a one nighter.'  
'But you love him! You two are meant to be! Soul mates! Chris you have to talk to him. Talk. Have. To.'  
'But what do I say? I can't talk to him? It'll be awkward. And it was probably just a one night thing anyways; he wouldn't want to be my boyfriend! I'm being stupid. I'll just act like nothing's wrong!' Chris was trying to convince himself that Darren didn't want him. It was probably a temporary burst of lust and confusion on Darren's behalf. Who would want him?  
'Honey are you crazy? There are millions of teenage girls out there who would die for just a peek at your bare chest! As if he doesn't want you! You have to ask him to find out.'  
'But everyone's told me my voice is too high, I'm ugly and Ashley what if they're right! He couldn't want me. He could have his pick of millions of girls. Why me? Provide me with three reasons Ashley!' Chris had tears welling up in his eyes by the end of his little rant. He had never let himself believe that anyone would, could love him. He had been hurt so many times in the past, by pranks, straight men wanting to have sex with him just because they thought it would be like a girl.  
He ultimately knew that Darren would never do that. But who was to say Darren hadn't just had a moment of weakness? Who was to say he cared?

* * *

Darren finishes his scene with Harry and Amber; Ryan had decided to push the Klaine scene back further again. He turned to Harry.  
'Hey do you know where Chris is?'  
'No but the last time I saw him he was with Ashley.' Amber interrupted. She looked pissed off. Everyone knew that Amber and Ashley hated each other. Ambers issue was that she and Chris had been best friend and told each other everything... until Ashley came along and suddenly Amber didn't have her best friend around as much as she had before. Ashley just gave as good as she got and although there hadn't been an all-out bitch fight, everyone knew it was coming.  
The tension grew every time the other was mentioned. Not even getting started on when they were in the same room together.  
'Oh okay, I wanted to talk to him, that's all...' He said with a frown. Chris and Ashley were heading to his trailer before they started shooting, what was taking them so long?  
He ran up to the onset vending machine, buying a diet coke before heading towards Chris' trailer.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds while he hears footsteps coming towards the door.  
'Yes Criss?' Ashley's face was glaring at him as she opened the door.  
'Is Chris in there? He hid the diet coke behind his back. Ashley stepped back, letting him in before walking out, closing the trailer door behind her.  
'I come baring gifts!' Darren said, smiling widely at Chris, holding out coke. Chris laughed and walked over to him. Even when Chris was trying to be angry, or sad Darren would always make him feel better, whether he liked it or not.  
'Thankyou Darren,' he said, putting the coke in his fridge, ' but... we need to talk.'  
'Why? You're not mad at me are you? For last night? I don't regret it you know.'  
'That's good but Darren I do need to talk to you about last night. I just. What did it mean? To you.' Darren looked at him and laughed a little.  
'What do you mean what did it mean?' Darren was more than a little confused.  
'Was it just one night, or is it a fuck buddies thing… or do you want something more...' He trailed off, leaving sentence open ended.  
'I thought it was obvious.' He laughed awkwardly; looking at Chris like he was a little crazy and Chris' heart sank to the floor.  
Chapter End Notes:  
So I hope you liked it! Please review! It means a heap!


	8. I Want To Love You Forever

Author's Chapter Notes:

So I Hope you love this chapter guys! Its a short one but I'm leading up to something in the next chapter. Just want to let ya'll know I'm uploading it at school so I'm not gonna say what but you can guess ;) Lets just say that Darren and Chris want to... reaffirm their love :)

Also the grammar is really awful in this one, I had to rush to upload it at school so there will HEAPS of grammar mistakes and probably some spelling mistakes as well. Sorry bout that :(

And I know.. I know it's been so long since I've updated it. Since I've moved up a year the workload has been crazy and its been hard to keep up, but I've added in the last part of the last chapter so you don't have go bother going back through it. I'm going to try and upload more often but I don't want to make any promises.

Again, its an RPf so if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm putting it on here for more publicity.

* * *

_'That's good but Darren I do need to talk to you about last night. I just. What did it mean? To you.' Darren looked at him and laughed a little._

_'What do you mean what did it mean?' Darren was more than a little confused._

_'Was it just one night, or is it a fuck buddies thing… or do you want something more...' He trailed off, leaving sentence open ended._

_'I thought it was obvious.' He laughed awkwardly; looking at Chris like he was a little crazy and Chris' heart sank to the floor._

"Its okay, I get it." Chris looked at the ground with tears in his eyes as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Chris.." Darren began but the door had already slammed shut behind Chris. "I love you." He finished. He had no idea what was going through Chris' head. But maybe Chris didn't want a relationship, maybe he was reading into things far too much, seeing things that weren't actually there. But it didn't make sense, why would Chris react like that if that was the case?

Chris shut the door of his trailer and let himself collapse onto the door, sobbing to himself. He curled up, his whole body shaking from the force of his sobs.

He was so stupid! Of course Darren didn't want him. Why didn't Chris see that? Why would he give himself hope? It happened every time, he would convince himself that someone liked him and once he put his neck out he was made fun of.

But it was different with Darren. It hurt that much more because it was his best friend. He tried to breathe deeply, calming himself down so that he could go out there and act properly. But oh god there was a Klaine scene today, and Chris didn't know whether or not he could face Darren. Not after making such a big fool of himself.

Darren left his trailer. He needed to find Chris before he went and did something stupid. He ran quickly up to Chris' trailer and knocked on the door, hoping for someone to answer. When there was no reply he found Amber.

"Do you know where Chris is? I need to find him. Now."

"No I'm sorry, Darren, I've got no clue. But last I saw him he was with Ashley in his trailer that fat-"

"Look I would love to stay and chat but I have to find him." He cut her off quickly before she could start ranting about her. He ran past her, leaving a very stunned Amber looking confused.

Chris looked at the knives in the block, his vision slightly blurred by the tears threatening to fall.

Which one would cut the easiest? He needed something that would slice through really easily. Well it shouldn't be the hardest decision of his day, he had done it before, multiple times to be honest. He didn't tell anyone, not his mother, or Darren. Especially Darren. He was ashamed.

Darren ran into the break room to find Chris cutting himself a piece of cake. He knew Chris hadn't told anyone but he noticed when Chris was upset he tended to bake. A lot. And then eat it. He laughed to himself at the picture in front of him.

"Can I have a piece?" He asked him, smiling. Chris simply gestured to the cake miserably. After cutting himself a huge piece, he sat down next to Chris and didn't say a word.

Not long after finishing the cake, which for Chris was considerably longer than Darren, Darren turned to the man next to him.

He opened his mouth and tried to find the words to tell Chris what he wanted to say. But he found that words could literally not describe how he was feeling. But he made it up in the best way he could.

He leaned closer to Chris and cupped his cheek, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into his face. Chris leaned into the touch and Darren took it as almost a signal, his cue.

He brushed his lips against Chris', gently, almost like a feather and for a moment Chris wasn't sure whether Darren had actually kissed him, until Darren's lips captured his, and Darren tried to portray everything he was trying to say into this kiss.

Chris never wanted the kiss to end. It was the most cared for he had ever felt and he knew he had quickly become addicted. The way Darren was gently caressing his face, the passion and love he was expressing through it, Chris knew it couldn't be faked. It wasn't like when Blaine kissed Kurt or the Dublin kiss (which should have told him then that he was gay) but it was just... Darren. And Chris found that unsurprisingly that this was the type of kiss he preferred.

They broke apart, gasping for air although they were both sure that they would have died happy people if it had been from lack of oxygen. Darren looked at Chris and the look in his eyes tore him up inside.

"Chris I am so sorry. I never meant to upset you. I thought it was obvious I liked you. I mean, we had sex. It was my first time with a guy and I would never had done that unless I wanted to be with you. I'm not saying that it will work. I can't guarantee anything. But all I know is, that in this moment I love you. And I hope, God I hope that I will get to spend the rest of my life with you."

By the end of Darren's speech, Chris was grinning wildly, from ear to ear, laughing and crying at the same time.

Chris nodded. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but he knew that if it was Darren, he would always agree. He threw himself into Darren' arms, kissing him for all he was worth, because Darren loved him. Darren Everett Criss had chosen him out of seven billion people it was him and Chris couldn't remember ever being so elated.

His and Darren's lips smashed together, their tongues battling in a messy, choreographed dance. Neither worried about air, it was irrelevant.

All Chris could focus on the Darren. He figured that all he could ever focus on was Darren. The way that Darren smelt of coffee and happiness. The way that Darren's tongue moved against his. The way that Darren held him tight, like he never wanted to let go, and Chris responded with equal fervor.

"Darren." He whimpered once they had broken apart, desperate for something, anything more.

"I'm here baby." And that was all Chris needed. He rested his forehead against Darren's and just breathed.

Darren continued to rub his hand in circles on Chris' back, gently rubbing his nose against Chris'. He felt a few tears fall from Chris' eyes and he lifted his head, brushing them away with his lips before moving and kissing his eyelids, feeling the wet lashes against his lips.

"Make love to me." He breathed.

"Of course. Always."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So I hope you enjoyed it :) Please please review and let me know if you liked it. Its starting to get a little more emotional I know but this won't be staying for too long, unless you like it of course :)


End file.
